Clubbing
by NotebookConfessionz
Summary: Edward and Bella enjoy a night out clubbing. Except there is one problem, Emmett comes. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, but I didn't think it was good enough to put up.


**REVIEW!**

**Bella POV**

"OW!OW!OW! Alice, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry Bella, but your hair is just not cooperating tonight, and you want to look your best for Edward right?" Alice asked me in her most innocent, angel voice. _That annoying pain in my—_

"There you go that should work," she said happily as she added the final touches to my hair that actually looked good, for once. Why the hell did I agree to this? When Emmet said he wanted to go somewhere with me and Edward I thought he meant something like a movie or maybe dinner, not a club. Normally, I wouldn't allow this but I'm in a good mood tonight. I want to have fun. Edward deserves it after everything he's done for me. I just—_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"Hurry up in there, I wanna go," Emmett whined like a two year old. For someone who lived for who knows how long he's REALLY immature.

"Coming, gosh!" He's really going to be annoying to live with for the rest of eternity. As I walked out of the bathroom he gaped at me.

"Wow, little sis, you look H-O-T!" He said loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Edward rushed up the stairs, probably to see what all the commotion is about. He looked at me and the edges of his lips curved up into my favorite smile.

"Emmett, she always looks beautiful," the love of my life growled as he placed his arms around me, "nothing can ever change that."

"Ugh, come on!" Emmet was practically carrying us down the stairs, "LET'S GO," he pushed us through the door, the push wasn't very strong but it was enough to make me stumble forward. Edward growled fiercely at his 'brother'. I looked at him and though for reasons unknown he can't read my mind, I know he knew that I was saying 'I'm fine, don't fight with your brother because of me'. He groaned, obviously upset about his reaction and leaned down to kiss me. As our lips touched I wrapped my arms around his tangled hair as he hugged my waist. _I loved him soooo mu—_

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Bella with a baby carriage." Emmet was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That's quite enough," Edward growled as he turned at vampire speed and push Emmet **through** a tree. _CRUNCH! _A loud crash rang out echoing throughout the entire forest. I shook my head and wondered if Charlie could hear the fight. Probably not, but it was still pretty loud. I smiled because though they fought, that's how they showed how much they love each other. But it was still immature.

"Children," I muttered, no response, "C'mon, let go clubbing!" I said as sarcastically as I could get my voice, on the verge of laughing out loud by their childish display. They laughed but followed me to Edward's shiny Volvo.

"I call shotgun!" Emmett's voice rang out.

"My fiancé gets 'shotgun', sorry, too bad," he shot back. I smiled. Always in my defense, "That is only if you want to, it's your choice," and always concerned.

"I would love to," I said and looked back to see Emmet sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and shook my head, but climbed into the front seat of the car. As we drove I stared out the window as if looking through a portal to a new world. A world where no one knew of vampires and werewolves. A world where everything had a place.

Sometimes I wish I was still in that world, but then I wouldn't have Edward. I don't think he can even guess my love for him. He thinks he loves me more but he is wrong. I would give up everything to be with him. He thinks he's being selfish, taking my soul, but I don't want it without him. It means nothing to me if he doesn't exist. I'm scared of getting married. But I feel so bad by showing that. He thinks I'm scared of commitment, scared that I don't want to be with him once I'm immortal. But that's not it at all. I'm scared that I'll screw up and ruin it all. I always mess everything up somehow. I'm tearing him from his family. I know there are fights about me being changed and how dangerous I am if I told anyone. I would never, but that's not the point. The point is I love him, but I'm ruining everything in his life, and I don't think I have the power to leave like he did. I was a wreck, and I know that would happen again if we were separated. He owns my heart and if I left it would stay there with him. And I know it's not fair for me to even think about what happened, he already felt horrible about the whole thing, but my mind kept bringing it up and showing me how wrong we are for each other.

"Love, are you okay?" Asked the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I answered. It was a lie I said so often it came out naturally. I'm fine. The two words that were used as lies the most. I'm not fine. But I would never say that to Edward, or to anyone. _How much lon-?_

"WE'RE HERE!" Emmet practically screamed, bouncing in the back seat.

"CALM DOWN!" Edward and I both yelled.

"Well, then," he acted offended, "You guys are meanies!" I laughed and Edward shook his head at the lost cause. We found a parking space and as I was about to open my door, Edward came around at a nonhuman speed and did it for me. I smiled up at him with love in my eyes and stepped out.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmet said a little over enthusiastically. This would be an interesting night.

We walked toward the club as I really took it all in. a flashing neon sign showed it was called Hot Pix. It was pretty big, not as big as the Cullen household, but pretty big. Outside there was a long line with people waiting to get in. The lines stretched so far it would take hours. I was about to stop at the end of it, but Edward shook his head at me and kept walking. I followed. When we got up to the front Edward pulled out a wad of cash and whispered something to the security guard. As he let us in the long line of people let out a groan. The inside looked like something from the 80's (except I wasn't exactly in the 80's so I'd have to ask Edward). There was a gleaming disco ball and the dance floor was mad of little brightly colored squares, all different colors. The DJ was playing "Hips Don't Lie".

I looked around at the crowed. It was filled with girls showing too much skin rubbing up against drunken men. I tugged down at the tight, short skirt Alice had put me in. Edward leaned down to whisper something in my ear. I could feel his breath hitting my skin and let out a sigh.

"You look beautiful. Stop fidgeting," he said in his most dazzling voice. I had to remind myself how to breathe. I looked up at him and smiled. What did I do to deserve him? I'm just an ordinary, plain girl. How could he love me? He looked like a Greek God. I looked at the crowd of people again. Everyone was staring at us, or just at Edward. Girls stared at him with lust, while the boys looked as if they absolutely loathed him. Edward saw I was uncomfortable and leaned down to kiss me. The girls forced themselves to look from Edward to me. Their eyes went from lust to envy. I gulped at their fierce, puncturing eyes that were going straight through me. "Chasing Pavements" by Adele came on, and Edward dragged me onto the dance floor. We danced and though it was difficult I did my best to ignore the stares we were receiving. A new song started.

"I requested this just for you, love," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Into The Night" by Santana

[1st Verse:]  
>Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,<br>It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,<br>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,<br>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
>And we sang...<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And the voices rang like the angels sang,  
>Singing...<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>(Ay oh ay oh)  
>And we danced on into the night,<p>

[2nd Verse:]  
>Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,<br>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
>She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,<br>No room left to move between you and I,  
>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,<br>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
>And we sang...<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
>We`re singing..<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>(Ay oh ay oh)  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>(Ay oh ay oh)  
>And we danced on into the night,<p>

[Santana solo]

[1st Verse repeated]  
>Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,<br>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,<br>And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,<br>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
>And we sang...<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
>We`re singing...<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh)<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>(And the voices bang like the angels sing),<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>(Ay oh ay oh),  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>(Ay oh ay oh),  
>Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>(Ay oh ay oh),  
>And we danced on into the night..<p>

As the song ended tears were running down my face. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to clean up. He was so sweet and I was so…not. I crept out of the bathroom towards the DJ stand to request a song. I whisper the song to him and walked away. We all went to go get a drink. **(A/N: Vampires can drink in this story. They still don't eat or drink anything other than alcocal. This is because I want them to, so get over it.)** Emmet ordered two shots. Edward ordered a beer. I order a martini. About ten minutes later when we finished our drinks the song I requested came on, and I pulled Edward to the dance floor.

"I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
>We're just one big family<br>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<p>

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
>But do you want to come on<br>Scooch on over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<p>

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<p>

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

(I won't hesitate)  
>Open up your mind and see like me<br>(No more, no more)  
>Open up your plans and man you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>(It cannot wait, I'm sure)<p>

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
>(There's no need to complicate)<br>There's no need to complicate  
>(Our time is short)<br>'Cause our time is short  
>(This is our fate)<br>This is, this is, this is our fate  
>I'm yours<p>

Edward pulled me up into a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth. Our make out session continued until Emmet came up and cleared his throat.

"Go away," I muttered, my mouth still connected to Edwards. Edward chuckled and pulled away. I whimpered. Emmet laughed at me. I glared at him and all of a sudden his laughter faded. Emmet pounced on Edwards back at I looked around in shock to see if anyone noticed his outburst, luckily, no one did. Edward groaned.

"What is it?" I asked scared that Emmet had hurt him. I was ready to hurt Emmet if he had hurt Edward in any way.

"Nothing, Emmet is drunk," he said simply. _WHAT!_

"Vampires can get _drunk_," I asked in surprise.

"Yes, but we have to have much more alcocal. Emmet probably had 30 shots. That much alcocal would kill any human," he said matter-of-factly. I just stood there, my mouth wide open, gaping at him.

"W-O-W," I said stretching out each syllable.

"Well, we better get him home," he said.

"He's not gonna throw up, is he?" I asked a little concerned. I'm sure Emmet wouldn't like it, but I would probably throw up on top of it.

"No, just do something stupid that could reveal us," he said, shaking his head.

"EVERYONE," yelled a voice at the top of it's lungs. _Oh no_, "this is Bella, he said proudly, pointing at me, "she is my almost sister-in-law, so all you assholes better leave her alone!" I looked down.

"We'd, uhm…, better go," I said examining the ground. Edward grabbed Emmet and slung his arm over my shoulder. We left as fast as I could go without tripping.

"HEY, Y'ALL. WE ARE GONNA TURN HER INTO A VAMP—OW, THAT HURT," screamed Emmet as Edward hit him in the head, "BAD EDWARD, HEY YOUR NAME IS FUNNY, EDWARD. HAHA! ED, EDD, AND EDDY! I LOVE THAT SHOW. OH, AND EDWARDO WORKS, TOO!" Edward growled so low that only Emmet and I could hear. Once we were out of the bar he started again.

"Don't be such a pouty pants," he turned to me, "You're marrying a pouty pants."

"That's very nice, Emmet," I said as if I were talking to a baby. And I might as well have been.

The ride home was painful. Emmet was picking at my hair like a monkey and whenever I told him to stop he said I had bugs in it and they were after him.

"Do you see that, Bella?" he asked in a whisper as if he were telling a secret.

"See what, Emmet?" I didn't see anything.

"Look," he said as if _**I**_ was the two-year-old.

"Look at what, Emmet?" I was getting annoyed now.

"The monkey," he whispered so low I had to strain to hear it.

"There is no monkey," he was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes, there is, the purple monkey, the one trying to take over the world," he said, his voice filled with fear. I decided to play along.

"You better catch that monkey, at least before it catches you. I hear you are its first target," I said as if I were concerned for him. He jumped back and tried to cover his face with his hands.

"NO. I WANT TO LIVE," he said, scared for his life. I burst out laughing. Edward snickered. When we arrived home we had to convince Emmet that the evil, purple monkey would not attack if he left the car. Finally, he gave up.

"Y'all better watch me back," he said seriously.

"Okay," Edward and I said simultaneously. As we walked in the house I glanced at the clock. Wow, already 11:30P.M. I let out a yawn. Edward noticed.

"Go to bed, love. I'll hand him over to Rose and come up to join you. I nodded and headed upstairs. As I stripped down and put on my pajamas I heard Rosalie yelling.

"You let him do what?" she sounded really angry. I giggled. I turned off the lights and climbed into our big, fluffy bed. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close. Then, I felt cool arms around me.

"I love you," I simply stated.

"As I love you. Now get some rest," and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

.

..

…

….

…..

...

…

..

.

**REVIEW! It's that button. C'mon, you know you want to press it!**


End file.
